


Into Their Future

by DesertVixen



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women meet on a train...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Their Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



This world works in mysterious ways, as did the ones they have left behind. 

Their eyes meet, the knowing look of women who can never return. One thinks of the realm in which she was a queen – the other, of the boys who will never have another mother.

They cannot go back, so they have to go forward. They’ve never been cowards, even if it has made them lonely.

They find themselves in the same train compartment.

“My name is Susan Pevensie.” She extends a slim hand.

“Wendy Darling.”

They talk of unimportant things, and head into the future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little drabble! I enjoyed your prompt.


End file.
